Botsuraku
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS YaMassu. Rating K à M selon les passages. Univers alternatif. Yamapi est le mannequin le plus connu du Japon, et découvre qu'on lui a enlevé toutes ses belles assistantes pour un nouveau qui l'énerve déjà...


**Note :** J'ai enfin fini cette requête ! ^o^ Et ben, ça m'en a prit, du temps... J'ai bien cru que je ne la finirais jamais. Et pourtant, elle ne fait que 19 pages ! Oui, c'est lamentable... L'idée m'a été inspirée par _The Falling Angel_, le film dans lequel a joué Toma. Film que je n'ai pas vu, faute de vostfr... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Botsuraku – La Déchéance Humaine<strong>

* * *

><p>Projecteurs blancs, filtres colorés, fond changeant, et des déhanchés, des faux sourires, des regards langoureux, une langue taquine sur les lèvres, une main accrochée à la ceinture, une veste tombant des épaules, des gestes sensuels... Les cheveux, d'un brun foncé proche du noir, élégamment agencés selon une coiffure complexe mais en apparence très simple, les yeux d'une profonde lueur noire, une paire de lèvres pleines et rebondies attirant tous les regards, une magnifique peau ambrée et douce, et un physique envié par bon nombre d'hommes, il se servait avec expertise de tous ses atouts pour faire avec grand succès son métier : mannequin. Âgé de 25 ans, il exerçait déjà depuis plusieurs années et bon nombre de revues ne cessaient de rappeler son talent pour accaparer les esprits et les coeurs rien que par sa présence. Il était doué, et il en jouait avec habileté, sachant dans ces cas parfaitement quoi faire et comment agir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était doué, il était admiré, envié, désiré, et il le savait. Yamashita Tomohisa était le mannequin le plus connu du territoire japonais, et rien ne semblait avoir d'emprise sur lui, pas même le temps, pas même les fluctuations du climat, pas même le changement régulier du personnel qui s'occupait quotidiennement de lui, pas même sa vie personnelle qui était loin d'être la meilleure. Il usait constamment de son physique pour remplir son lit qui lui semblait toujours trop vide, n'hésitait pas à enchaîner les cuites mémorables, et cherchait encore et toujours plus de sexe. C'était devenu une addiction, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en passer, comme s'il ne regardait son personnel que pour repérer qui était « sautable » selon lui. Et il avait des goûts bien particuliers, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de trouver quoi faire durant ses longues nuits d'ivresse. Il ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de personnes de son entourage qui avait fini dans son lit, et il s'en fichait bien, puisque son premier soucis était d'assurer la présence pour la nuit suivante, au diable son métier, il le faisait toujours parfaitement bien. Il pouvait bien se payer le luxe de jouir de ses talents.<p>

En ce jour, il était habillé d'un ensemble noir et blanc, décoré de symboles stylisés et sophistiqués, sa peau avait été pâlie pour les photos, ses cheveux éclaircis, et une légère touche de maquillage avait été ajoutée autour de ses yeux par sa maquilleuse, afin d'assombrir son regard et de le rendre plus pénétrant. Quittant le plateau, il se dirigea dans sa loge, sans un sourire, comme à son habitude, se contentant de fixer ses prochaines victimes qui rougissaient immédiatement, et il poussa la porte de la salle qui lui était attribuée. L'intérieur était toujours le même. Contre le mur de droite était poussées des barres transversales desquelles pendaient tous les costumes qu'il avait récemment utilisé ou ceux qu'il porterait dans les prochains jours. Le mur de gauche était une longue paillasse fixée à la paroi transformée en un grand miroir qui se prolongeait jusqu'au fond de la salle et une dizaine de chaises étaient poussées sous la tablette. Sur celle-ci restaient encore les résidus de maquillage que la jeune femme avait utilisé pour le préparer à la séance photo, et il la chercha rageusement des yeux, n'ayant pas été habitué à ce comportement. Alors qu'il serrait les mâchoires en regardant autour de lui et ne voyant personne d'autre dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un homme, plutôt grand et bedonnant, s'avança vers lui, quelqu'un à demi-caché dans son dos. Le premier s'avança.

-Yamashita-kun, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, déclara son manager.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, je cherche ma maquilleuse. C'est ignoble, ça ! termina-t-il en pointant du doigt les cotons salis par de vagues traînées noires.

-C'est à ce sujet là que je voulais te parler. Ta maquilleuse et tes costumières ont été licenciées et réengagées dans un autre secteur.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ton comportement est inadmissible ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu leur à fait et de la façon dont tu les a traitées ? C'est pour ça que dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu n'auras plus de maquilleuse ni de costumières, mais un homme qui fera tout.

-Quoi ? fit le mannequin avec moquerie. Un homme ? Et depuis quand un homme saura me maquiller et m'habiller convenablement ?

-Depuis que j'ai trouvé celui qui est parfait pour ça.

Il se déplaça ensuite d'un pas sur le côté, découvrant ainsi un jeune homme ayant presque le même âge que le mannequin, et légèrement plus petit. Ses cheveux, noirs, retombaient du haut de sa tête en fines mèches soyeuses, venant titiller ses paupières et ses yeux au regard enfantin et rieur. Il avait un visage arrondi, orné d'un magnifique sourire qui creusait deux petites fossettes au milieu de ses joues et il s'avança d'un pas en s'inclinant brièvement.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Masuda Takahisa.

Yamashita le toisa un instant avec sérieux et colère, puis se tourna vers son manager en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'en veux pas, trouve moi une belle maquilleuse que je puisse sauter sans scrupule. Avec une grosse poitrine, c'est mieux.

-C'est justement pour ça que j'ai choisis Masuda-kun, soupira l'homme. Ton comportement est malsain, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est ma vie.

-Fais ce que tu veux alors, capitula le manager en haussant les épaules, mais il n'y aura plus que Masuda-kun pour te préparer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien plus compétent que toutes les maquilleuses et costumières que tu as déjà pu avoir. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail.

Il se retourna ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte, glissant un petit « bon courage » au nouvel employé, puis sortit et ferma le battant derrière lui. Masuda ne cessait de regarder le jeune homme debout devant lui qui pestait intérieurement contre le monde entier de devoir se coltiner un inconnu alors qu'il aurait très bien pu continuer à se taper sa maquilleuse, et il s'avança ensuite afin de ranger les cotons et autres résidus qui traînaient sur la tablette dans l'optique de démaquiller Yamashita. Il jeta donc le tout à la poubelle, sous le regard noir du mannequin, puis lui désigna une chaise en souriant.

-Je vous démaquille, peut-être ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Hors de question que tu ne poses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur moi, rétorqua l'aîné en plissant les yeux avec colère.

-Bon, mais si je ne vous démaquille pas, je ne pourrais pas vous maquiller demain, et vous ne pourrez pas travailler.

-Tu m'énerves, lâcha-t-il en venant s'assoir sur la chaise.

Toujours souriant, Masuda déballa son matériel sur la tablette et saisit ensuite un flacon de démaquillant d'une des meilleurs marques, puis plusieurs disques de cotons. Il s'assit sur une autre chaise et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve à moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres de celui du mannequin qui s'efforça de ne pas croiser son regard, amenant ses mains à lui, posant un premier coton sur sa peau, et le passant doucement sur ses joues pour retirer le fard pâle qui les recouvrait. Il frotta, passa et repassa, contournant les yeux avec une douceur infinie, extrêmement précautionneux, changea régulièrement de disque, puis termina avec un dernier qu'il tailla en pointe pour enlever le crayon qui fonçait ses yeux. Le mannequin, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était particulièrement troublé par l'expertise et le professionnalisme de son nouveau maquilleur car il ne trouva rien à lui reprocher, pas même sa vitesse qui était plus élevée que celle de son précédent personnel, et il se renfrogna une fois que le plus jeune ait terminé, se relevant sans prononcer un mot ni lui adresser un regard. Takahisa tendit ensuite les mains pour récupérer la veste de son costume, toujours en souriant alors qu'il avait déjà rangé et nettoyé la paillasse pendant que Yamashita était occupé à trouver matière à râler. Il défit donc les quelques boutons de la veste et la lui donna, et c'est ainsi qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Son manager lui obligeait de garder ce jeune inconnu, mais si c'était le maquilleur lui-même qui demandait à partir... il ne pourrait pas refuser. Un sourire malsain s'étirant sur ses lèvres, il continua de se déshabiller lentement en lui tendant cette fois un gilet de costume gris sur lequel étaient imprimés de petits symboles improvisés et sophistiqués et il chercha le regard de son cadet. Il le fixait de ses yeux rieurs tout en souriant, ce qui l'horripila, et il ôta cette fois sa chemise, découvrant avec une lenteur volontaire la perfection de son torse musclé et le teint doré de sa peau, guettant la moindre des réactions de son costumier. Malheureusement, pas un seul haussement de sourcil, pas un détournement du regard, pas un frémissement, rien. Alors Tomohisa ne s'arrêta pas là, bien décidé à faire craquer Masuda au point qu'il demande de lui-même... non, qu'il le supplie de le prendre ici et maintenant, et il défit sa ceinture qu'il laissa délibérément tomber sur le sol avant de détacher les trois boutons du pantalon et de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Là, il attendait une réaction. A présent en sous-vêtement, son bas tassé au bout de ses chevilles, il guettait le mouvement de Masuda qui viendrait récupérer le vêtement, ou une quelconque demande de les lui donner, mais étrangement, le plus jeune n'en fit absolument rien. Relevant vivement la tête vers celui qu'il voulait nommer sa victime, il ne comprit pas son regard toujours aussi amusé, ni son sourire qui le mit dans une telle colère qu'il eut brusquement envie de frapper son visage contre le mur afin de le lui enlever.

-Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire, Yamashita-san, fit-il de sa voix douce. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

Sur ces mots, et à la plus grande surprise du mannequin, Masuda termina d'accrocher la veste et le gilet sur les cintres, puis traversa la salle et sortit sans rien ajouter. Sentant la colère monter en lui, il donna un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui alla valser plus loin, ce qui lui fit affreusement mal puisqu'il n'était qu'en chaussettes, et il laissa par terre le costume, s'occupant de se rhabiller en vitesse avant de quitter sa loge en claquant la porte, rageant et pestant contre tout ce qui entrait dans son espace vital, et il empoigna fermement le bras des deux premières filles qui lui tombèrent sous la main et qui, heureusement pour lui, ne demandaient que ça, les entraînant dans son sillage pour les jeter sur son lit une fois arrivé dans son appartement. Il avait les nerfs, et le seul moyen pour se détendre était de baiser, même s'il était encore tôt. Il se déshabilla en vitesse, retirant sa chemise alors que les deux filles étaient déjà en train de le chauffer sur le lit, entièrement nues, exhibant fièrement leur poitrine plus que généreuse, et il s'élança ensuite pour venir palper, tâter, mordiller, emprisonner de ses mains les gonflements qui l'attiraient le plus dans les courbes d'une femme.

Elles y passèrent toutes les deux, et plusieurs fois de suite, dans des positions plus érotiques les unes que les autres, n'hésitant pas à crier sensuellement leur plaisir et leurs désirs qui revenaient sans cesse, prolongeant à chaque fois un peu plus la nuit. Résultat des courses, le lendemain matin, non content d'avoir des courbatures mémorables, son humeur ne s'était toujours améliorée, et même avec le petit « bonjour Tomo-chan~ » sensuellement prononcé par les deux harpies dès le réveil. Il s'était levé, les laissant encore comater quelques minutes dans les draps pour aller boire un café qui le remettrait peut-être d'aplomb, et c'est en remarquant que non qu'il revint dans la chambre, toujours aussi nu, se jetant au milieu des deux masses rendormies pour les attirer à lui et espérer se distraire pour le temps qu'il lui restait avant d'aller au studio. Là au moins, il était sûr de gagner, et se laissa exciter par la magnifique vision qu'il avait d'elles, enchevêtrées, l'une sur l'autre, dans des positions plus qu'indécentes. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Elles étaient là pour une raison, et il comptait bien la leur rappeler, déjà excité au point de se demander s'il n'allait pas commencer par se satisfaire lui-même en attendant le réveil de leurs compétences.

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps douloureux et de profondes cernes visibles sous ses yeux, il entra dans sa loge tout en bâillant, ayant parfaitement oublié le changement de personnel, et il s'immobilisa en voyant Masuda utiliser un fer à repasser pour lisser le pantalon qui avait passé la nuit par terre, et il était toujours aussi souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? cracha Yamashita en le voyant le saluer allègrement.

-Je travaille, bien sûr ! Au fait, votre manager est passé pour dire que vous étiez en congé aujourd'hui.

-Quoi, c'est une blague ?

-Il ne me semble pas.

-Et ben ! râla Tomohisa pour lui-même. Quand je pense que j'aurai pu baiser ces salopes un peu plus longtemps !

-Vous savez... reprit le cadet avec cette fois un grand sérieux. Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de vous comporter ainsi.

-Et en quoi ça te concerne ?

-Ça me concerne parce que je vais travailler avec vous et que je n'ai pas envie que vos abus quotidiens n'entravent les si bons rapports que nous avons déjà, répondit-il avec un ton ironique tout en pliant le pantalon.

Plus que surpris par le ton sarcastique de son costumier, Yamashita haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien de plus, soupirant en repensant au fait qu'il aurait aussi pu dormir plus longtemps, et il récupéra son sac avant de sortir, laissant là Masuda et son sourire.

Une chose était certaine avec ce jeune... il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Yamashita n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un lui résister ni insinuer aussi ouvertement qu'il avait un caractère de merde, et ça commençait à l'agacer très fortement. Et à l'intriguer aussi. Alors, et sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il fit volte-face au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte du studio et reparti en sens contraire avec son habituel air énervé et glacial, ce qui n'empêchait pas les employées de le reluquer sans gêne. Il revint dans la loge où Masuda était encore là, occupé à trier les costumes et à repasser ceux qui étaient froissés, et le cadet se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

-Oui ?

-Euh...

Et voilà ! Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, il se savait même pas quoi inventer comme prétexte pour justifier sa présence dans la loge alors qu'il était en congé. Oui, mais c'était sa loge, non ? Il avait donc le droit d'être là. N'ajoutant rien de plus, il posa son sac par terre et s'installa à une chaise sous le regard incrédule de son costumier qui ne comprenait définitivement pas son caractère.

-Je peux vous aider ?

L'aîné ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma brusquement lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait dire la plus grosse énormité de sa vie, et il se pinça violemment les lèvres, les faisant blanchir. Ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu, et il ne comprenait pas du tout. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, le cadet s'approcha et s'abaissa à son niveau, voulant vérifier s'il n'était pas malade, et posa sa main sur son front avant de hausser les épaules.

-Vous qui n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche d'habitude, pourquoi vous ne dites plus rien ?

-Parce que-

Il avait tourné les yeux vers le visage enfantin de son costumier et son coeur rata soudain plusieurs battements, bloquant sa voix dans sa gorge, et il déglutit difficilement, le regard déviant peu à peu et sans qu'il n'arrive à le contrôler ou à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait vers les lèvres pleines et rebondies du jeune homme accroupit devant lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, bon sang ! Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon alors que ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ? Il déglutit à nouveau, ses yeux restant désespérément accrochés à ces deux cloisons de chair rosée qui le tentaient affreusement, et il releva ensuite le regard vers celui de Masuda qui ne comprenait apparemment rien à la situation.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-Ben, si je peux vous aider, oui.

-Embrasse-moi.

Etonné par cette demande, il resta un instant immobile, scrutant les pupilles de son aîné pour y discerner ce qu'il redoutait, ou ce qu'il espérait, un instant durant lequel il n'entendit plus que la respiration de Yamashita qui s'était accélérée, et ses propres battements de coeur qui lui hurlaient de ne rien faire. Sauf qu'il se l'avouait volontiers, le mannequin lui faisait énormément d'effet, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû d'ailleurs, et, se disant que c'était sa chance de pouvoir montrer que les autres aussi pouvaient lui apporter un certain plaisir, il s'avança lentement, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne fut alors aucunement surpris de leur douceur, de leur souplesse, de leur forme bien plus attirante et grisante au toucher qu'à la vue, et il commença ensuite son baiser, tout d'abord doucement. Il caressa sa bouche de la sienne, frôlant parfois, pressant parfois, venait happer la chair inférieure pour la tirer avant de la relâcher, puis revenait pour la mordiller, y planter doucement ses dents, et la caressait encore du bout des lèvres. Une fois l'introduction achevée, il les pressa à nouveau et entreprit de faire glisser sa langue d'une commissure à l'autre, demandant ainsi le passage qu'il eut plutôt rapidement. Le cadet inséra alors sa langue entre les superbes lèvres du mannequin, entrant doucement, lentement, et sensuellement, venant chercher dans le noir son homologue qui restait volontairement immobile, comme en attente de ses avances. Sa chair la frôla une première fois, puis la caressa sur toute la longueur, et la palpa, la pressa, l'appuya, la fit ensuite tourner lentement, l'enroula, la plaqua contre le palais avec force, l'entraînant ainsi dans une danse folle et endiablée seulement guidée par le plus jeune, l'aîné se contentant de suivre le mouvement sans rien faire. Sensualité grandissante, le baiser prit de l'ardeur et de la fougue autant que Masuda prenait de la confiance en lui, et il partit ensuite dans un véritable maelström, une splendide escarmouche, un duel de sensations plus que connues qui mena Yamashita à laisser échapper un gémissement étouffé. Il leva les mains et vint passer ses bras autour de la nuque de son cadet, fermant les yeux et goûtant pleinement ce baiser grisant et enragé, et il se surpris à vouloir y répondre. Il laissa sa langue suivre, puis commença à la presser un peu sur sa partenaire de jeu, l'appuyant, la repoussant pour l'accepter à nouveau, et la danse devint rapidement plus ardente et sensuelle. Il la guida, l'enroula aussi, la pinça contre les dents, puis la reprit, la fit tourner, et s'immobilisa pour attendre la réponse. Masuda se sentait presque défaillir. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, embrassé ni été embrassé par une personne de cette façon. Aussi sensuellement. Aussi ardemment. Aussi langoureusement. Aussi lascivement. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ressentit une infinie tendresse dans le baiser de son aîné, ce qui le troubla au plus profond de lui-même.

Comment une personne aussi détestable, aussi irresponsable et arrogante, pouvait embrasser avec autant de douceur et de sentiments dans les gestes alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Comment pouvait-il alors qu'il passait ses nuits à onduler entre les cuisses minces de toutes ces potiches ? Comment pouvait-il alors que son regard n'exprimait que haine et colère ? Et plus encore que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, il fut extrêmement intrigué par ce jeune mannequin.

Ce baiser n'amena à rien pour eux, c'était juste une histoire de sensations, et ils se séparèrent presque de la même façon que la veille à savoir sous les grognements et les râlements de Yamashita qui pestait sur le fait qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait de son jour de congé.

La semaine suivante, la réputation du mannequin ne s'améliora pas. A se demander si elle n'avait pas même empiré. Ce n'était plus un secret qu'il se dévouait totalement aux plaisirs de la chair, mais au point qui fut décrit dans les journaux surpris le pays entier. Il allait maintenant jusqu'à malencontreusement oublier les séances photo pour aller se jeter corps et âme dans les endroits les plus mal famés de Tokyo, écumant les bars, les boîtes de nuit, et les maisons de prostitution. Il était devenu dépendant de tout ce qui comblait ses journées : le sexe et l'alcool. Pendant le mois qui suivit, le manager de Yamashita avait demandé à Masuda de passer chez lui pour lui transmettre ses messages, puisque le jeune homme ne remettait plus les pieds au studio, et le dernier en date n'était qu'un simple post-it sur lequel était écrit en gros caractères : « _Tu vas te casser la gueule !_ ». Inutile de préciser que le mannequin, complètement ivre à l'heure matinale à laquelle était passé le costumier, l'avait repoussé aussi sec avec un tonitruant : « J'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. En ratant tous ses rendez-vous et avec sa mauvais réputation croissante, les différentes marques pour lesquelles il posait avant avaient cessé de le demander, et il se retrouvait donc sans activité, donc sans manager, sans agence, et sans métier. Pour résumer, il était à la rue.

Il eut donc très vite fait de déchanter en voyant la dureté de la vie. Sans revenus, il avait été forcé de quitter son immense appartement, et même la vente de tous ses meubles n'avait pas pu rattraper la perte d'argent astronomique qu'il avait causée en refusant de travailler. Un mois après son licenciement, il traînait dans les rues de Tokyo, enveloppé et camouflé comme il le pouvait pour résister au froid grandissant, et pour éviter d'être reconnu alors que ça ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé auparavant. Le peu de pièces qu'il récupérait, il les utilisait pour acheter des bouteilles de mauvais alcool, seulement pour calmer son manque de boisson, et s'était plusieurs fois fait passer pour un prostitué pour le sexe. Pour résumer, il n'était plus rien. Il avait été en haut du podium, brillant de mille feux sous les projecteurs, désiré et envié, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on le voit apparaître dans un magazine, pas un mois sans qu'il fasse un défilé. Et à présent...

A présent, c'était l'hiver. Décembre commençait à frapper aux portes, inlassablement, dans de grandes bourrasques enneigées, et Tokyo s'était retrouvée recouverte d'un immense tapis blanc. Pour beaucoup, c'était l'approche des fêtes de Noël, puis le changement d'année, pour d'autres, c'était les réveillons passés seuls, pour d'autres encore, seulement une soirée tranquille devant un bon film à siroter un vin choisi, et pour un, c'était le pire moment de sa vie. Le froid, glacial, s'infiltrait constamment entre les vieilles planches de bois qui constituaient son abri, et il resserra autour de son corps tétanisé par le froid les quelques couvertures trouées qu'il avait récupéré par-ci par-là. Il était bien loin le luxe dans lequel il vivait quelques mois plus tôt. Il s'était envolé à une vitesse effarante, ainsi que tout son monde, tout son univers, tout ce qu'il connaissait s'était volatilisé au profit de cet interminable cauchemar. Comment finirait-il ? Allait-il mourir là ? Dans cette pauvre baraque chancelante ? Ou dehors, dans la rue ? Allait-il mourir de faim ? De froid ? Et quand ?

Un grand bruit le fit sursauter. Une cloche, non loin de lui. Il était minuit. C'était Noël. Et il était seul. Soupirant, il sortit pourtant ses mains de sa couverture et arrangea ses mitaines usées pour joindre ses mains en un semblant de prière, fermant les yeux, toujours recroquevillé. Il pria, alors qu'il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu. Il pria, que quelqu'un l'aide, que quelqu'un passe non loin de sa cabane, que quelqu'un le voit. Il pria, longtemps, le front posé sur ses doigts repliés et rendus rêches par le froid et la crasse dans lesquels il vivait. Pourtant, il l'avait cherché, en faisant fi des conseils et des mises en garde de son manager, en continuant de se comporter aussi mal, en ne cessant de boire et de coucher, chaque nuit, chaque jour. Maintenant, il avait compris. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas en agissant ainsi que la vie était plus belle, il lui avait suffi observer cette quantité incroyable de familles et de couples heureux qui se tenaient par la main, qui souriaient, qui riaient. Lui, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri. Même avant, il ne le faisait pas, pensant que ce geste dégraderait son image, pensant qu'on allait avoir une mauvaise opinion de lui en le croyant trop désinvolte. Mais il s'était trompé, bien sûr.

Puis, le faisant se redresser, quelques coups furent frappés contre la planche qui lui servait de porte, et il se leva lentement pour parcourir le mètre qui le séparait d'elle, pour l'ouvrir ensuite sans grande conviction, serrant contre lui ses couvertures. Il leva les yeux vers l'opportun, un regard mort scrutant la pénombre de sa rue, pour se fixer sur les prunelles de l'homme qui lui souriait.

-Bonsoir Monsieur ! Joyeux Noël ! lança celui-ci en lui tendant un bol de soupe fumant et une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Vous... commença Yamashita avec une voix rauque témoignant de son manque de conversation. Pourquoi ?

-Je fais partie d'une association, nous aidons les personnes comme vous qui ne pouvez pas avoir une fête. Alors nous la créons pour vous. Nous avons un camion, garé un peu plus loin. Si vous voulez venir, vous pourrez passer un meilleur moment qu'en restant seul.

-C'est... gratuit ? demanda-t-il en trouvant cette question étrange de la part d'un ancien mannequin bourré d'argent.

-Bien sûr ! C'est pour vous aider que nous sommes là. Bon, excusez-moi, mais j'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir.

Tomohisa inclina la tête pour remercier le quarantenaire qui avait ainsi prit la peine d'égayer son triste réveillon, puis referma la porte et se pencha sur le repas qui venait de lui tomber entre les mains. Auparavant, sa fierté bien trop mal placée lui aurait interdit de toucher à ce don, se disant que sa dignité en prendrait un sacré coup et qu'il tomberait du piédestal sur lequel il avait été toujours hissé. Sauf qu'à présent, il avait bel et bien chuté de ce podium lumineux pour s'écraser avec fracas sur le plus bas du plus bas, et c'est sans une once d'hésitation qu'il porta à ses lèvres le breuvage chaud qui le réchauffa alors instantanément de sa vapeur et de son goût. Ce n'était qu'une malheureusement soupe miso, mais elle était véritablement exquise pour quelqu'un qui ne mangeait plus à sa faim depuis plusieurs mois. Il finit donc le bol en quelques minutes, se délectant de cette saveur qui lui avait tant manquée, puis porta à sa bouche la part de gâteau tout en faisant de nouveau le souhait d'être tiré de son cauchemar, s'il valait encore quelque chose lui-même.

Une fois son repas terminé, il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise tandis avant de se relever doucement et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il sortit de son abri pour se diriger vers le camion garé au bout de la rue et qui paraissait agréablement éclairé, le bol dans une main afin de leur rendre la vaisselle prêtée. Son cœur battait d'appréhension, car il n'avait plus vraiment parlé avec des gens depuis sa fameuse chute, et il ne savait pas si quelqu'un le reconnaitrait ou pas, ce qui pourrait être gênant si c'était le cas. Priant de nouveau pour qu'il reste anonyme, il arriva au véhicule qui était en réalité plus une sorte de bus qu'un camion, et monta la marche pour venir s'installer sur l'un des sièges, déposant le bol sur une tablette contenant une dizaine d'autres, gardant le silence. Ses yeux ne cessèrent de se poser sur les vitres qui laissaient voir la pénombre obscure de la rue dans laquelle il vivait comparée à un lieu si éblouissant de lumière, et il sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme d'une grosse vingtaine d'années s'assit en face de lui tout en souriant.

-Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire qui creusa de petites fossettes au milieu de ses joues.

Tournant la tête vers celui qui venait de lui parler, Yamashita s'immobilisa soudain, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, puis, dans un souffle presque inaudible, il murmura :

-Toi... Masuda...

-On se connait ? demanda alors le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, je... nous étions... commença-t-il avant de retirer le bonnet troué qui lui couvrait la tête puis de relever ses mèches brunes pour dégager son visage. Yamashita Tomohisa...

-Ah ! Le mannequin !

-Chuuut ! Moins fort !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et dans cet... accoutrement ?

-Et bien... reprit l'aîné en baissant les yeux. J'ai tout perdu, à cause de ce que j'étais. J'ai perdu mon emploi, puis mon appartement, et j'ai fini par me retrouver à la rue.

-Vous l'aviez un peu cherché, aussi.

L'ex-mannequin ne répondit pas, la tête toujours baissée sur ses mitaines usées, et soupira longuement avant de tourner les yeux vers la vitre située à sa gauche pour observer la nuit noire depuis un lieu plus chaleureux que sa cabane branlante.

-Et toi ? reprit-il sans le regarder. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Suite à votre départ, j'ai été licencié, répondit Takahisa sans un seul ton de reproche dans la voix. Puis j'ai été engagé comme serveur dans un café non loin de chez moi, et j'agis comme bénévole pour venir en aide à ceux qui ne peuvent avoir une fête de Noël par leurs propres moyens.

-C'est bien, commenta le plus âgé. Mais je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre place...

-Ne vous excusez pas pour ça. C'est vrai que l'esthétisme est ma passion -bien que je ne fasse pas vraiment d'efforts sur moi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire en tirant sur son pull noir trop grand, mais l'ambiance du très haut niveau me rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Donc j'étais un peu soulagé, en quelque sorte.

Le silence s'installa ensuite, bien qu'il ne soit nullement pesant. Masuda continuait de sourire doucement, au fond de lui un peu heureux de revoir cet homme qu'il avait tant de mal à comprendre, et même le souvenir de leur baiser partagé ne lui fit pas perdre sa joie. En revanche, Yamashita était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vrillé sur un lampadaire de sa rue dont la lumière ne cessait de vaciller, et ce fut après plusieurs minutes de réflexion qu'il refit face à son cadet qui le regardait toujours avec le même sourire qu'il trouvait si déplaisant auparavant.

-Je peux te demander un service ?

-Ça dépend de ce que c'est.

-Ben... ça va sûrement te sembler très bizarre, mais...

-Dites toujours.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me maquiller, me coiffer et m'habiller encore une fois ?

-Là j'avoue que c'est bizarre, fit le cadet avec un sourire. Mais je suis d'accord. Je termine mon service dans une grosse heure, et on ira chez moi après ça. Et puis ça vous évitera de passer la nuit dehors le soir de Noël.

-Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu veux sûrement passer le réveillon avec ta famille...

-Si je ne suis pas déjà avec elle c'est que je n'ai pas été invité, reprit Takahisa avec un air qui se faisait sombre. Il y a quelques tensions entre mes parents et moi, à vrai dire. Et c'est parce que je suis seul que je fais du bénévolat.

-Bon. Et merci.

Masuda releva les yeux vers le plus âgé et son sourire réapparut sur son visage, faisant de nouveau pétiller ses yeux d'une certaine malice empreinte de joie.

-C'est la première fois que vous me remerciez, vous savez ?

En entendant cela, Yamashita baissa le regard vers ce qui lui servait de chaussures, et il fit une petite moue gênée qui le rendit beaucoup plus humain et vulnérable qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

-On va dire que j'ai eu le temps de changer pendant ces derniers mois.

-Bonsoir tout le monde !

Se retournant vers la personne qui avait interrompu sa conversation avec l'ex-mannequin, le bénévole reconnu l'un de ses collègues de l'association, qui était censé le remplacer plus d'une heure plus tard.

-Euh... Kouta-kun ? Pourquoi tu es déjà là ?

-T'es pas heureux de me voir ? répondit celui-ci avec une moue qu'il voulait triste et attendrissante, mais qui rata tout son effet à cause de son sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer.

-J'ai pas dit ça, mais t'es censé me remplacer dans une heure.

-Bah, je m'ennuyais. Et puis, j'avais envie de draguer Miwako-chan, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la seule femme de l'assemblée qui s'occupait d'un jeune garçon recouvert de haillons.

-Comme si t'avais que ça à faire... soupira Masuda en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais justement ! J'ai que ça à faire !

-Kou-chan ! l'appela gentiment la demoiselle en le voyant s'extasier de son emploi du temps trop vide. Si tu nous aidais au lieu de dire des bêtises ?

-Tu vois ? Elle m'adore déjà.

Riant doucement, Takahisa refit face à Yamashita qui avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres tandis que le dénommé Kouta se rapprochait de la donzelle avec les lèvres en cœur, prétextant qu'il devait avoir un bisou pour pouvoir travailler.

-Mais tu es bénévole ! répliqua Miwako en croisant les bras. Et le concept, c'est de ne pas être payé, justement.

-Ah là là, soupira Kouta en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. A croire que tu ne connais pas les choses de la vie...

-Bien sûr que si, je connais ! s'offusqua-t-elle en fronçant cette fois-ci les sourcils. Et ce n'est pas le rapport.

-De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas. Du moins, pas comme je voudrais...

Un air surpris passa sur le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres, et elle s'avança ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser au coin des siennes.

-Joyeux Noël, Kou-chan.

Tout d'abord pétrifié par la surprise, le jeune homme resta immobile pendant plusieurs instants avant que son cœur ne parte dans une embardée folle, et, pour dissimuler son immense embarras, il se mit à gesticuler en braillant.

-Kyaaaaaaa ! Miwako-chan veut me violeeeeer !

-Baka.

Riant de la bêtise de son collègue, Masuda revint une fois de plus vers son aîné et lui sourit doucement.

-C'est un peu bruyant par ici. Vous voulez venir chez moi ?

-Mais... Ton service ?

-Kouta-kun est arrivé, donc c'est bon.

Le plus jeune se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte du bus, suivi de peu par Yamashita, et le mena jusqu'à sa voiture garée plus loin. Il sortit alors les clefs, ouvrit le véhicule, et laissa entrer son invité alors qu'il partait rejoindre la portière du conducteur. Une fois tous les deux installés et attachés, Masuda démarra et ils partirent vers l'appartement de celui-ci, situé dans un autre quartier de Tokyo. Le voyage fut tranquille, ils parlaient parfois, gardant toujours le regard fixé sur la route qui blanchissait peu à peu depuis que les flocons avaient décidés de s'ajouter au réveillon, croisant de temps à autres des piétons souriant qui se tenaient par la main, des groupes qui chantaient en dansant, des enfants qui s'extasiaient devant les vitrines encore illuminées, et le tout dans des teintes colorées et merveilleuses. Les rues étaient décorées de lumières et de feux, rouges, bleus, blancs, jaunes, verts, de flocons et de serpentins, de souhaits et de vœux, de fontaines de néons et de fleurs enchantées, transformant les plus pâles quartiers en des festivals fabuleux et magiques.

Tomohisa était émerveillé. Le fait d'être tombé au plus bas, il remarquait enfin pour la première fois la beauté de Noël et la magie qui régnait dans la ville pendant ces quelques heures. Auparavant, il avait l'esprit trop occupé par ses péchés de chair et de boisson, ne faisant presque pas attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, et oubliait jusqu'à l'existence de sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Aujourd'hui, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait vouloir se fondre dans ce décor enchanté, comme un enfant qui croirait encore aux contes, et ce visage le rendait infiniment plus adorable.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de trajet, ils arrivèrent devant une petite propriété traditionnelle dont le jardin était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc et floconneux à l'aspect doux et moelleux. Masuda quitta la voiture, resserra son écharpe autour de sa gorge, verrouilla le véhicule une fois son aîné sortit, et le mena jusqu'à la porte de bois coulissante. Là encore, il approcha une clef de la serrure, fit s'effacer le panneau brun pour entrer dans la petite bâtisse et, une fois dans le vestibule, s'attela à se débarrasser de ses chaussures, de son blouson, et de tous ses accessoires d'hiver -écharpe, gants, et bonnet- qu'il posa sur un meuble, avant de se tourner vers son invité.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire.

-Euh... attends... Tu habites ici ? demanda le plus âgé, étonné d'être dans une maison traditionnelle.

-Pas tout à fait. En fait, mes parents sont à Osaka pendant tout l'hiver, alors ils veulent que j'occupe de temps en temps la maison pour qu'elle ne s'abime pas trop. Et même si je ne m'entends pas très bien avec eux, c'est toujours mieux de passer quelques mois ici plutôt que de m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Surtout que... Ah, je parle trop, se reprit-il avec un petit sourire penaud. Le salon est par là, j'arrive tout de suite.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus âgé qui prit la direction de la pièce à vivre, et, après quelques instants, Masuda l'y rejoignit, portant dans chaque main une canette de coca. Il s'installa sur l'un des deux canapés, tandis sa boisson à son invité qui s'assit aussi, et le tout dans un silence plutôt décontracté.

-Ce que je vous propose, reprit le plus jeune après avoir ouvert sa cannette, vous prenez une douche, je vous passe quelques vêtements, et on file ensuite à mon appartement, sauf si vous êtes trop fatigué, et dans ce cas, on ira chez moi demain.

-Mais... je ne veux pas abuser de ton hospitalité... hésita Yamashita qui était tout de même légèrement mal à l'aise de s'assoir sur un canapé quasiment neuf alors qu'il était encore habillé de ces haillons troués et sales.

-Je préfère ça plutôt que d'être seul un soir de Noël, vous savez, Yamashita-san.

-Tomohisa.

-Pardon ?

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom.

-Bon... euh... Tomohisa-kun ?

-C'est mieux, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire, Takahisa-kun.

Cette appellation déclencha une petite moue contrariée sur le visage de l'interpelé, chose que le plus âgé remarqua.

-Un problème ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

-Non, c'est très bien, mais il n'y a que mes parents pour m'appeler par mon prénom... expliqua-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête. Et ça fait un peu bizarre, en fait.

-Tu préfèrerais autrement ?

-En général, mes amis m'appellent « Massu ».

-Massu... répéta l'ex-mannequin avant de sourire doucement. D'accord, ça sera Massu alors.

Il y eut un regard, puis un sourire, et ils revinrent tous les deux à leur boisson, dans un silence léger et tranquille. Aucun des deux ne se posait de question quant à la soudaine évolution de leur relation, mais ils s'en fichaient bien, puisqu'ils avaient seulement envie de passer un réveillon en compagnie de personnes agréables, et nul doute qu'ils étaient satisfaits. Après plusieurs minutes, Massu quitta sa place et partit jeter à la poubelle sa cannette vide en disant qu'il allait préparer la salle de bain pour que son aîné puisse prendre une douche bien méritée. Il revint ensuite dans le salon, en souriant, portant dans ses bras quelques vêtements, et les donna à Tomohisa avant de lui indiquer la direction de la salle d'eau.

-Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, et j'espère que ces vêtements t'iront.

-On fait à peu près la même carrure, donc je pense que oui, répondit-il avant de se retourner.

Et Yamashita alla se glisser sous l'eau chaude et apaisante de la douche, se frictionnant ensuite tout le corps avec ce gel parfumé, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour faire mousser la substance qu'il y avait versé, et le tout sous cette pluie divine et bienfaitrice qui le relaxait autant qu'elle le revitalisait, et ce fut avec un soupir d'aise qu'il éteignit l'eau pour se draper dans une grande serviette blanche. Il se sécha, doucement, soigneusement, profitant du doux toucher de l'épaisse étoffe pour ensuite la laisser tomber sur le sol et enfiler les vêtements gracieusement prêté par son cadet. Il y avait un boxer, qui lui alla parfaitement, bien que lui-même soit légèrement plus grand que l'ex-maquilleur, puis un jean d'un bleu délavé, et un t-shirt noir.

Une fois ses cheveux séchés, il ressortit, ses anciens vêtements dans les bras, et s'approcha de Masuda qui releva alors la tête vers lui en souriant.

-Tu peux mettre tout ça à la poubelle, je te passerai de quoi t'habiller quand on arrivera chez moi.

-Non, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi...

-Un mannequin ne s'habille pas avec ça, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux tout en désignant du doigt le tas d'étoffe avant de se lever pour le rejoindre. Tu es fatigué ?

-Pas trop, étrangement.

-Alors on va y aller. Tu dormiras là-bas, et demain, je m'occuperai de toi.

Après avoir rangé quelques affaires, et jeté les anciennes étoffes détruites de l'aîné, ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la voiture de Masuda qui s'installa derrière le volant avant de démarrer, les emportant tous deux dans la nuit, la neige, les lumières, et cette ambiance de fête si palpable qu'ils avaient le cœur léger. Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour trouver le haut bâtiment crépi de blanc, et, une fois la voiture garée dans la rue, ils se hâtèrent de monter les escaliers pour se mettre au chaud dans l'appartement de l'ex-maquilleur. Déchaussés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, et soupirèrent d'aise alors que la tiédeur de l'endroit les baignait d'une douce atmosphère chaleureuse. Le silence était détendu mais, au fil des minutes, une certaine gêne s'installa, alors qu'elle leur avait paru si étrangère quelques instants plus tôt. Etait-ce dû à ce voyage dans les rues illuminées de Tokyo ? Ou à la soudaine gentillesse des deux hommes l'un envers l'autre ? Ils ne savaient pas trop à partir de quand leur relation avait commencé à changer. Peut-être dans le bus, lorsqu'ils s'étaient reconnus ? Peut-être dans la voiture ? Dans la maison des parents, avant la douche ? Ou après ?

Non, c'était ce bus qui les avait rapproché, parce que le lieu avait quelque chose d'insolite, ainsi abandonné dans la neige et les tempêtes de joie et de sentiments, proie du vent et des vœux lancés naïvement. C'était sûrement là, et la suite n'avait fait que les rapprocher. Leur solitude respective les avait adoucis, ainsi que leur manque de contact, d'affection, d'amour, et de tout ce dont ils manquaient.

Et c'était pour cela que, un peu fatigué, Massu s'était laissé glisser pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné, fermant les yeux, un sourire paisible sur le visage, les mains croisées comme un semblant de prière muette et tranquille, et, étonné, Tomohisa avait tourné la tête vers lui. Aussitôt, son cœur était parti dans une folle embardée qu'il n'avait pu contrôler et encore moins prévoir, sa mâchoire se crispant alors qu'il déglutissait avec peine. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué, mais Takahisa était vraiment bel homme, avec son corps solide et musclé, son visage arrondi qui lui donnait des allures de poupée, et ses lèvres charnues et pleines d'une tentation incroyable d'aussi près. Bon, une bonne vingtaine de centimètres l'en séparait, mais elles étaient bien plus proches que toutes les fois précédentes, ce qui lui coupa le souffle autant qu'elles firent démarrer son cœur. Il avait beau connaître sa double orientation, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel désir d'embrasser un semblable. Pourtant, avec son passé houleux, il devait s'interdire le moindre contact avec Masuda ou celui-ci croirait qu'il l'avait roulé sur toute la ligne en lui disant qu'il avait changé. Et il ne voulait perdre son aide, son soutien, et son amitié moins que le reste. Alors, doucement, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, ne profitant en cet instant que de la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui offrir, même si ce n'était que dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le Soleil avait déjà bien entamé son inéluctable ascension dans les cieux, le cadet ouvrit un œil, tiré du sommeil par un rayon lumineux plutôt taquin qui avait réussit à se faufiler entre les deux pans blancs des rideaux tirés sur les fenêtres du salon. Bâillant, il leva une main pour se frotter les yeux, et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa position. Entouré par les bras de Yamashita, celui-ci avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Takahisa, et dormait à poings fermés, serrant contre lui l'ex-maquilleur qui se sentit vivement rougir. Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, il ne bougea pas et se laissa plutôt aller dans l'étreinte confortable de son aîné, sa tête venant se poser sur son torse. Les battements de cœur régulier de Tomohisa lui parvint et ce son, qui auparavant le terrifiait à cause de la peur de ne soudain plus l'entendre, lui parut alors doux et apaisant, tranquille, et réconfortant. Quand il était plus jeune, il s'était maintes fois allongé à côté de ses parents et, l'oreille posée sur leur buste, il écoutait attentivement les battements de leurs cœurs, mélodie qui l'effrayait, comme si elle sonnait un glas inexorable, une mise à mort imminente et implacable. Il se redressait alors et préférait changer de position. Mais, en ce jour, il fut étonné de ne rien ressentir de tout cela, et il se surprit à vouloir l'écouter de plus en plus, à souhaiter de ne pas quitter cette étreinte pour pouvoir continuer à écouter les battements de cœur de Tomohisa.

Battements qui se firent soudain plus forts et rapides. Prenant de la vitesse et de la puissance, battant vivement contre la poitrine du jeune homme, et au-delà, contre l'oreille de Takahisa dont les yeux étaient fermés et les lèvres étirées en un sourire doux. L'étreinte se resserra, et un visage vint se nicher dans le cou du cadet qui ouvrit brusquement les paupières, surprit, mais étrangement nullement fâché. Il se redressa, quitta les bras de Yamashita qui l'observait à présent avec un regard incertain mais empli d'une certaine tendresse, et surtout interrogatif. Pouvait-il ? Avait-il le droit ? Serait-il repoussé ?

Cillant, Masuda déglutit et expira lentement, un brin gêné par cette situation. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, détournant le regard vers le tapis, et se mordit la lèvre, peu sûr lui aussi de ce qu'il fallait faire en cet instant. Les deux pensaient qu'ils étaient en tord, et les deux cherchaient un moyen d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Euh... commença Takahisa, plus courageux, mais pas plus avancé dans ses réflexions.

-Désolé.

-Hein ?

-De t'avoir prit dans mes bras pendant la nuit.

-C'est pas grave ça...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-De... d'avoir écouté ton cœur pendant que tu dormais...

-Ah... c'est pas grave.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, jaugeant le ridicule de la situation, ainsi face à l'autre, s'excusant d'un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas fait, ayant peur de la réaction de l'autre qui avait en réalité apprécié l'initiative. Puis, soudain, Takahisa se leva du canapé, un peu tendu et, après avoir déglutit, il lui sourit.

-Si tu veux que je te prépare, il faut s'y mettre.

L'aîné acquiesça et se laissa guider par son hôte, qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait prendre une douche pendant que Takahisa préparait ses affaires et c'est après une petite dizaine de minutes que Tomohisa ressortit de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de ses hanches, et un peu gêné. Masuda sortit alors d'un local adjacent au salon et lui sourit, lui désignant la petite pièce de la main. L'ex-mannequin entra à l'intérieur, enfila le sous-vêtement qui avait été mit à sa disposition puis, ne voyant pas ce qu'il devait faire d'autre, il rouvrit la porte et appela son cadet qui le rejoignit à l'intérieur. Celui-ci partit vers un portique auquel étaient suspendus des dizaines de vêtements, il chercha parmi les cintres pendant quelques instants, puis revint vers lui avec un sourire, un tas d'étoffes pliées dans les mains qu'il posa sur la coiffeuse. D'un coup d'oeil, Tomohisa reconnut le vêtement.

-C'est un kimono ?

-Oui, mais celui-là est un peu spécial. C'est moi qui l'ai fait, comme une bonne partie des vêtements que tu voies là-bas, termina-t-il en désignant le portique.

-Tu as l'air plutôt doué pour les confectionner, remarqua l'aîné en regardant son hôte préparer et déplier les différentes couches de tissu.

-Disons que j'aime ça.

Il lui donna alors un pantalon noir qui n'avait rien d'un kimono, plutôt près du corps, puis une paire de chaussures épaisses soutenues par des crampons qui vinrent crisser sur le sol de la salle. Masuda lui tendit ensuite en souriant une fine chemise à rayures noires sans manches et un gilet mauve qui tomba jusqu'à ses chevilles dont l'intérieur était noir et tapissé de soie. Regardant avec étonnement son costumier, Yamashita enfila les couches de vêtements sans rien dire, se disant que, outre son talent pour harmoniser le tout, il avait quand même des goûts assez étranges. Une fois le gilet, dénué de boutonnière, ajusté, le cadet lui tendit un obi doré et lilas et l'aida à le placer au-dessus des vêtements précédents, serrant pour affiner sa taille et sa silhouette. Il noua par-dessus un ruban zébré supportant le fourreau d'un katana noir muni de chaînes, tirant ensuite sur les étoffes pour les tendre, puis lui donna la première couche du haut du kimono, blanc et incrustée de motifs géométriques sombres. Deux bandes de soies brodées de dragons stylisés dorés, rougissant sur un fond noir et mauve surmontèrent le tout, telles deux écharpes qui vinrent chatouiller le parquet, avant d'être en partie recouvertes par l'ultime pièce de l'ensemble. Extérieurement vert clair, aux extrémités décorées de beige et d'éventails de damiers et dont l'intérieur, fait de matières soyeuses rubis et jais, le cadet ajusta le vêtement qui tomba au sol en plusieurs replis scintillants. Il amena ensuite devant son aîné un grand miroir sur pieds, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Et voilà !

-Woh... impressionnant... souffla Yamashita en se retournant, soulevant le surplus d'étoffes d'une main. Et j'ai vraiment de la chance qu'il soit à ma taille.

-C'est parce que je l'ai fait pour toi, répondit Masuda en allant ranger le miroir.

-Pardon ? Comment ça ?

-Je faisais le fort et le fier quand on travaillait ensemble mais il faut croire que tu me plaisais beaucoup plus que je ne l'admettais...

-Avec le caractère de merde que j'avais ? s'étonna Tomohisa, nullement perturbé à la découverte de l'attirance qu'avait son cadet pour lui.

-Il y avait quelque chose dans tes yeux qui disait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Et la façon dont tu m'as embrassé l'a ensuite confirmé, fit-il en sortant sa trousse de maquillage avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Allez, assis-toi, c'est pas encore fini.

Obéissant, il s'installa face à Takahisa sur l'un des tabourets de la salle, sans pour autant quitter l'air interloqué avec lequel il le regardait. Alors comme ça, Massu avait toujours été intéressé par lui ? Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à le retrouver, une fois tombé de son piédestal ? Peut-être pensait-il que ce n'était qu'un amour passager ? Le cadet, quant à lui, était très concentré sur ses gestes, nettoyant soigneusement la peau de Tomohisa grâce à un petit coton, avant de le troquer contre un fond de teint laiteux qu'il passa sur l'ensemble de son visage, contournant ses yeux avec précision. Enfin, de la pointe d'un crayon noir, il souligna le regard de l'ex-mannequin pour que le trait soit si fin qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu, en ajoutant néanmoins une touche sombre et mystérieuse au visage de l'aîné. Il repoussa sa trousse de maquillage, rangea son matériel, avant de rapprocher ce qui lui permettrait de le coiffer, et s'appliqua à la tâche ardue de donner à ses cheveux la courbe idéal pour que chaque mèche soit parfaitement placée. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il se recula, observa son œuvre et, avec un sourire, se releva pour se diriger vers une petite scène aménagée dans un coin de la pièce. Une tenture blanche en recouvrait le mur et se prolongeait au sol jusqu'à deux appareils photo montés sur pieds.

-C'est l'heure de prendre les photos ! s'exclama-t-il en préparant les appareils.

Yamashita se leva alors pour se placer devant les objectifs et, se rappelant son ancienne profession, il prit différentes poses que son cadet s'appliquait à photographier, changeant parfois de réglages pour jouer sur les lumières et les tons de couleur, ajoutant parfois des filtres devant les projecteurs. Après quelques minutes où l'amusement vint prendre place, ponctuant chaque pose d'éclats de rire, Takahisa s'approcha de l'ex-mannequin et arrangea le haut de son kimono avant de retirer le katana pour alléger sa tenue.

-Essaie d'avoir une allure plus décontractée, presque nonchalante, lui demanda-t-il en posant l'accessoire sur le sol.

-Comme ça ?

L'aîné avait légèrement baissé le col de sa veste pour qu'elle ne repose plus que sur ses épaules, mais l'ex-maquilleur eut une petite moue concentrée avant de porter les mains à lui.

-Non, ce n'est pas assez.

Il défit alors quelques boutons de sa chemise, en écarta les pans, puis dégagea complètement ses épaules du moindre tissu avant d'arranger les plis des étoffes, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

Mais, au moment où il allait se retourner pour rejoindre sa place derrière les objectifs, Tomohisa, l'esprit bien loin de cette salle et le regard hypnotisé par le merveilleux sourire de son cadet, le saisit par les poignets tout en l'attirant à lui, une main glissant dans la sienne pour venir appuyer sur la petite télécommande qui déclencha alors les flashs. Et ses lèvres percutèrent les siennes. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, le cœur battant. A chaque fois, il appuyait sur le bouton, prenant des clichés du baiser qu'il avait l'audace de voler à son hôte et ami. Les étoffes scintillantes glissèrent plus bas sur ses épaules, dévoilant son dos droit et la partie supérieure de ses pectoraux, son deuxième bras passant autour du corps du plus jeune. Il fermait les yeux, pressant davantage ses lèvres. Il les fit tous deux tourner dans un tourbillon coloré. Et la réponse vint. Timides, les lèvres de Takahisa s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent passer une langue taquine qui vint caresser les deux cloisons de chair fusionnées devant elle. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur sa taille. Les lèvres de l'aîné laissaient le passage libre à l'aventureuse, sa jumelle partant à son assaut à l'aveuglette. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'enroulèrent, se caressèrent et fusionnèrent, dansèrent, se palpèrent et se pressèrent, se séparèrent et se retrouvèrent, encore et encore, et bientôt, Tomohisa en oublia les clichés, la télécommande venant tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Leur étreinte, colorée et soyeuse, harmonieuse, se fit dansante, et l'aîné entraîna son hôte vers la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis plutôt, les étoffes traînant sur le lino gris. Il le fit assoir en poussant sur ses épaules, ne rompant pas le baiser, et s'installa sur ses genoux, tandis que les bras du plus jeune s'enroulaient autour de sa taille pour réduire davantage le moindre espace entre eux. Le baiser prit alors un tour fiévreux et fébrile, leurs langues et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant avec passion, leurs mains plaquées sur les reins de leur vis-à-vis, leurs respirations échaudées venant se rencontrer sur leurs lèvres fusionnées. Puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta. Tomohisa sépara leurs bouches de quelques centimètres, le front posé contre le sien, le regard voilé de désir plongé dans celui de son cadet, le cœur battant.

-Je t'aime.

Takahisa scruta le noir des pupilles de son aîné, les mains toujours pressées sur ses reins et, essoufflé par leur baiser, les fit glisser jusqu'à son postérieur.

-Moi aussi... je t'aime.

Et, instantanément, leurs lèvres enfiévrées se retrouvèrent, leurs mains venant s'accrocher à leur nuque, les doigts glissant dans leur chevelure, les pouces frottant leurs pommettes. Assis sur les genoux de son cadet, Tomohisa se rapprocha, faisant entrer en contact leurs bassins qui avaient commencé à s'exciter suite au bouillant baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, et ils poussèrent en cœur un petit gémissement. Aussitôt, les mains du plus jeune volèrent de sa nuque pour venir enserrer sa taille, passant entre les étoffes pour atteindre la peau douce et chaude de ses hanches et il se mit à les caresser du bout des doigts. L'aîné fit de même et commença à palper avec légèreté les côtes et les flancs de Masuda, caressant sa peau et l'appuyant parfois pour sentir la bosselure de ses os. Il remonta ensuite ses mains en redessinant les contours de ses pectoraux, et lui retira son t-shirt en le faisant passer au-dessus de sa tête, leurs lèvres devenues brûlantes se lâchant un instant pour mieux se reprendre à l'instant d'après. Elles se pressèrent davantage, leurs langues se retrouvant avec une extase palpable, se caressèrent, encore et encore, s'enroulèrent et butèrent contre le palet de l'hôte de ce ballet fougueux et passionné. L'excitation montait en eux à une vitesse impressionnante, et ils savaient parfaitement que s'ils continuaient ainsi, ils ne seraient bientôt plus capables de se reprendre et de s'assagir. D'un mouvement de hanches, leurs érections se rencontrèrent et ils poussèrent un gémissement plus sonore que le précédent, leurs cœurs commençant à battre la chamade d'anticipation, leurs mains devenant moites d'envie et d'amour, d'excitation et de fébrilité. Yamashita, le souffle court et les yeux noirs de désir, sépara ses lèvres de celles de son cadet et plongea son regard enfiévré dans le sien pour l'interroger silencieusement, peu sûr de faire ce qu'il fallait au bon moment. Ils venaient de se déclarer leur amour, mais devaient-ils déjà céder à leurs pulsions et se satisfaire ? Devaient-ils le faire ici ou cela dérangeait Takahisa qui aurait préféré un lieu plus classique ?

Un regard, une respiration, une cascade de battements de cœur, et l'hôte fondit de nouveau sur son amant, se pressant contre lui en faisant glisser ses mains de ses hanches à son postérieur qu'il saisit amoureusement pour le cajoler entre ses doigts, le masser, le caresser, passant sous la fine étoffe du boxer pour accéder à sa peau douce. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du plus grand qui passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Masuda pour le relever et, d'un coup de reins, venir le plaquer contre le mur, faisant s'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille chargée de tissus colorés et chatoyants. Le cadet plongea les mains entre les pans du col du kimono et vint les poser sur les pectoraux de son vis-à-vis, faisant se caresser leurs virilités dans leur étreinte, ce qui leur tira des gémissements continus et bien plus sonores. Resserrant l'étau de ses jambes autour de lui, Takahisa fit glisser toutes les différentes couches de tissu de ses épaules pour les faire tomber sur le sol en un amas scintillant et il se pencha pour venir refermer ses lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons rosés. Il le maltraita, le lécha et le suçota, avant de le mordiller doucement ou de le faire rouler sous sa langue, tirant de longues plaintes au supplicié qui s'accrocha plus fermement aux fesses de son partenaire.

-Je savais que je te ferai de l'effet, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

-Faut voir le corps que tu as aussi... répondit Massu avec un regard pétillant d'envie. Si je m'écoutais, je te sauterais déjà dessus.

-Sauf si c'est moi qui te saute dessus, murmura sensuellement Tomohisa à son oreille en venant poser sa main à travers son pantalon sur la virilité de son partenaire qui poussa un hoquet de plaisir.

-Je n'attends que ça...

-Préparation ?

-Oublie. C'est toi que je veux.

-Tu vas avoir mal.

-Parfois la douleur est source de plaisir. Prends-moi.

Un sourire pervers naquit sur les lèvres de l'aîné qui retira alors le pantalon et le boxer de son amant tout en plaquant davantage celui-ci contre le mur pour qu'il ne tombe pas, puis il fit de même avec ses vêtements, les faisant tomber sur le sol avant de les écarter d'un mouvement du pied. Ses mains revinrent enserrer les fesses de Takahisa avant de les masser avec amour, diriger tout en même temps son bassin vers le sien pour lui donner une meilleure position pour ce qui allait suivre. Il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il commençait à sentir la douleur que son désir provoquait, et, pour l'oublier un instant, il vint embrasser fiévreusement son cadet, dévorant sa bouche avec fougue. Puis, jugeant qu'il devait passer un cap, il vint saisir son sexe entre ses doigts et le positionna devant l'intimité de Massu, avant de le pénétrer d'un profond coup de rein qui le fit gémir de plaisir tant c'était bon de se sentir dans un espace aussi étroit que ce corps qui lui était offert. Le cadet, quand à lui, se crispa légèrement, mais, assez rapidement, une expression plus sereine revint peindre ses traits et, d'un mouvement du bassin, il fit s'enfoncer plus au plus profond le membre gonflé à l'extrême de son amant qui poussa un long cri de plaisir.

-Aaaaaah... Attends... protesta l'aîné en le saisissant par les hanches. Je vais... partir si tu... continues...

-Je m'en fiche, j'ai trop envie de toi, moi. Et on recommencera autant de fois qu'il le faudra si tu n'es pas satisfait.

-Comment... ne pas être... satisfait... avec toi ?

En réponse, le cadet donna un nouveau coup de reins qui les fit gémir tous les deux, bien que le cri de Tomohisa ait été plus puissant.

-Han ! Trop bon !

-Tu vois... que tu aimes... ça... souffla le cadet avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Idiot...

Et l'aîné prit avantage de la prise qu'il avait sur les hanches de son amant pour le tirer vers le haut tout en se reculant, se retirant presque totalement de ce corps si serré autour de lui, pour replonger au plus profond d'un brusque coup de reins qui les fit crier tous les deux. Puis, haletant, il recommença, encore et encore, se laissant glisser en lui tout en l'embrassant sans cesse dans le cou et sur les lèvres, dévorant sa bouche avec passion, son cadet accompagnant ses mouvements pour accentuer le passage incessant en lui. Il fit voler ses mains le longs des flancs de son aîné, les caressant du bout des doigts tout en gémissant de plaisir, remontant ensuite vers ses tétons qu'il agaça des pouces, avant de partir sur ses épaules qu'il agrippa férocement, le visage rougi et la bouche grande ouverte. Soufflant à l'unisson, leurs cris se complétaient et s'enchevêtraient, comme leurs corps en cet instant ardent, tentant de trouver l'air qui leur faisait défaut en les baisers violents qu'ils échangeaient.

-Haaan ! Encore ! Encore ! exigeait le plus jeune en se cambrant, cette position faisant redoubler le désir de son partenaire qui lui asséna un coup de butoir plus brutal, le faisant crier et gémir à outrance.

-Tu es trop... trop boooon ! geignit Tomohisa en nichant son visage ruisselant de sueur contre la gorge moite de son cadet, le cœur battant la chamade, et tremblant de plaisir.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance autour d'eux. Ils avaient oublié le maquillage, la coiffure, les costumes et les appareils photo. Il n'y avait plus que le corps brûlant et tellement désirable pressé contre le leur, l'un glissant en l'autre, les faisant crier et gémir tous deux, leur chair se mélangeant dans cet instant passionnel. Ouvrant les yeux, l'aîné darda sur son amant un regard noir de désir, profond et brûlant, les pupilles dilatées dans un direct appel à la luxure qui fit redoubler les plaintes du plus jeune qui se contracta. Le resserrement intentionnel de la chair autour de son sexe gonflé à l'extrême provoqua la soudaine libération de l'ex-mannequin qui rejeta la tête en arrière, hurlant sa jouissance et le paroxysme de son extase en se répandant brusquement dans le fourreau étroit de son amant. La sensation de la semence en lui fit également partir le plus jeune qui se libéra entre leurs deux corps dans un cri étouffé par les lèvres exigeantes et avides de Yamashita qui dévora une fois de plus la totalité de sa bouche, faisant courir une langue mutine sur la sienne en faisant descendre ses mains sous le postérieur de son partenaire, à la lisière entre la fesse et la cuisse, profitant de cette position pour masser langoureusement le muscle. Ils avaient tous les deux atteints le point le plus haut de leur amour, mais ils se refusaient de se séparer, voulant profiter au maximum de cette étreinte. Même lorsque l'aîné les fit s'installer sur le lino gris, ils restèrent aussi étroitement liés, l'un toujours en l'autre, ne cessant de se caresser doucement et s'embrassant du bout des lèvres, s'adressant des regards amoureux et tendres qui contrastaient avec la fougue et l'ardeur de leurs précédents ébats. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un très long moment, seulement à profiter du corps de l'autre, de la chaleur de leurs bras et de la délicatesse de leurs sentiments enfin avoués.

Plus tard, lors de leur première soirée en amoureux, le cadet blotti dans les bras de l'autre, Yamashita se racla légèrement la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Dis... pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui...

-Hum ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais pour pouvoir coucher avec toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la façon dont tu me regardes est assez représentative de tes sentiments. Ça se voit dans ton regard que tu m'aimes.

-Oh.

Le silence retomba, Masuda caressant doucement l'épaule de son compagnon en profitant de la tendresse de leur étreinte, la tête posée contre la sienne.

-Je peux t'appeler Taka-chan ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas t'appeler comme tout le monde.

-Va pour Taka-chan alors. Et moi ?

-Tomo-chan, c'est bien.

-Me connaissant, ça va vite devenir Tomo.

-C'est pas grave, c'est bien aussi.

Un nouveau silence, léger, doux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, il était facile de voir qu'ils aimaient être en présence de l'autre, leurs cœurs et leurs esprits coordonnés, leurs mains liées en une étreinte tendre. L'aîné les porta à sa bouche et embrassa le dos de celle de son compagnon, plongeant son regard dans le sien en y faisant brûler tout son amour, toute sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir retrouvé et s'être souvenu de lui, tandis que Takahisa souriait radieusement, heureux de trouver une personnalité aussi romantique que la sienne, et un cœur de pierre rendu guimauve par la difficulté de la vie.

-Tomo-chan ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

-Tu veux dire pour le logement et le boulot ?

-Tu peux habiter ici si tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer, tu sais...

-Idiot, sourit le cadet en lui faisant une pichenette sur le bout du nez. Tu pensais réellement que j'allais demander à mon amoureux de retourner vivre dans des cartons ? Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici. Par contre, je n'ai qu'une seule chambre...

-Je veux dormir avec toi, exigea soudain l'aîné avec un sourire tendre. Je veux vivre avec toi et tout faire avec toi.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Massu qui, touché, l'entoura de ses bras pour venir déposer des baiser bruyants sur ses joues, ses tempes et son front, l'ex-mannequin protestant juste pour la forme.

-Et pour le boulot ? demanda ensuite le cadet en se calant contre son amoureux.

-J'aimais vraiment le mannequinat, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a un peu monté à la tête...

-Pas qu'un peu, si tu veux mon avis...

-Donc je ne sais pas trop...

-Tu sais, j'ai encore le numéro de téléphone de Murasaki-san.

-Mon manager ?

-Oui. Si tu veux, je peux l'appeler et voir si on peut être réengagé tous les deux.

-On peut toujours essayer...

Masuda acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, avant de pianoter quelques instant pour retrouver le numéro de celui qu'il cherchait à joindre. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il lança un regard entendu à son compagnon qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille, comme pour se rassurer, et appuya sur le bouton pour démarrer la communication. Une voix masculine se fit entendre avant la troisième tonalité, ce qui ravit les deux jeunes hommes.

-_Allô ?_

-Murasaki-san ? C'est Masuda.

-_Masuda-kun ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Comment ça se passe ?_

-Couci-couça pour le boulot. Mais je suis bénévole pour aider les sans-abris pendant les fêtes.

-_Oh, c'est bien ça ! Ça te ressemble bien d'aider les gens. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Je me suis inquiété après ta démission, tu sais. Tu aimais tellement ce que tu faisais..._

-Justement, c'est pour en parler que je vous ai appelé, Murasaki-san.

-_Je t'écoute._

-Et bien... Je suis, par hasard, tombé hier soir sur Yamashita-kun.

-_Yamashita Tomohisa ?_ s'étonna l'homme avant de reprendre avec un ton plus apathique. _Il est pas mort, lui ?_

-Je vous ai entendu~ souffla le concerné dans le micro sans perdre son sourire.

-_Hein ? Il est avec toi, Masuda-kun ?_

-Il est chez moi, oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a beaucoup changé. En bien.

-_C'est possible ça ?_ s'esclaffa le plus âgé.

-Oui, rit Takahisa en calant sa tête contre celle de son amoureux qui l'embrassa dans le cou. En fait, je voulais vous demander s'il était possible de retrouver ma place ?

-_Revenir comme coiffeur, maquilleur et costumier ?_

-Si possible, oui.

-_Je vais me renseigner, mais je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème, tu es de loin le meilleur que l'agence ait pu engager._

-Merci, Murasaki-san, fit Masuda en souriant. Et pour Yamashita-kun ?

-_Ah. Pour lui... ça va être plus difficile, étant donné sa réputation actuelle..._

-Et sous un autre nom ?

-_Un nom de scène ? Pas bête, je vais demander._

L'aîné prit ensuite délicatement le téléphone des mains de son compagnon et le porta à son oreille.

-Murasaki-san. Dites leur que ce sera sous le nom de Yamapi.

-_Yamapi ?_ Répéta l'homme. _C'est étrange comme nom, mais pourquoi pas. Une raison ?_

-Le « pi » vient de pink. Parce que je vais bientôt voir la vie en rose, sourit-il avant de rendre le combiné à Takahisa.

-_C'est quoi cette histoire de rose ?_ demanda le manager, sceptique.

-Et bien... Disons qu'on s'est découvert des sentiments réciproques, répondit le cadet avec prudence.

Le quarantenaire ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui inquiéta les deux jeunes hommes qui échangèrent des regards peu confiants. Soudain, un éclat de rire se fit entendre.

-_Si j'avais pu m'attendre à ça ! Félicitations, les jeunes ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller le voir le grand patron pour lui parler de votre décision. Je vous recontacte !_

Et il raccrocha, laissant flotter dans l'air un doux sentiment de paix qui fut accueillit par des baisers tendres et des caresses légères, les deux amants repartis dans leur bulle d'amour.

Le lendemain, Murasaki Yuusuke rappela Takahisa pour leur faire part de la décision qui avait été prise, et la nouvelle ravit les deux jeunes hommes, encore un peu endormis en ce début de journée, lové l'un contre l'autre, enroulé dans la douce chaleur de leur étreinte et de la couette. Aux anges, l'aîné se mit à embrasser langoureusement son compagnon qui avait raccroché et se laissa le droit de le parcourir du bout des doigts, appréciant les réactions de son corps et les frissons qu'il gagnait en échange. Très vite, les baisers devinrent plus ardents et fougueux, se peignant de violence et de passion, les caresses plus appuyées et avides, touchant les points sensibles, se plaisant à découvrir les corps et leurs secrets.

Pour Tomohisa qui avait connu l'enfer, la présence et la compagnie de Takahisa était aussi plaisante qu'aurait pu l'être celle d'un ange venu le sauver, et il se plaisait à venir le tirer dans ses flammes, le faisant brûler d'amour et de plaisir, lui offrant ainsi une délicieuse descente, une chute passionnée et incontrôlable. Une nouvelle déchéance, mais sans toucher à son âme resplendissante.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'avez pas trouvé l'histoire trop bizarre ou trop tirée par les cheveux... Surtout que j'en ai bavé quand même...<br>Maintenant que j'ai fini cette requête, je vais pouvoir reprendre la KamePi-KoyaPi que j'ai déjà commencée._

_A la prochaine~_


End file.
